


Pydia with daddy Kink Request

by what_immortal



Series: Teen Wolf Requests [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: Requests from my Teen wolf blog being moved from Tumblr





	Pydia with daddy Kink Request

“I love this dress,” Peter whispered to Lydia as he got home, kissing her on the cheek as he went to walk by.

“You don’t its too short?” Lydia asked

Peter smiled at her seemingly shy demeanor before answering, “not at all.”

“Really, you dont think its a little naughty?”

Peter stopped at that and looked at her, really looked. Her normal lavender scent had a dark erotic note to it, her eyes were wide, and her pupils were slightly dilated from both nerves and lust. She wanted to play, he thought, and if there was one thing he was always willing to do for his banshee was play.

“Do you think you should be allowed to go out like this Lydia?” He asked sternly in a tight voice as if angry with her.

She just shrugged her shoulders and looked down coyly playing with the hem of her dress.

“No you shouldn’t.” He answered and then pointing to the stairs. “Go, go to your room and change.”

“But i dont want to.” She snapped looking up at him and crossing her arms

“I dont care what you want, you are not leaving looking like this. I told you to go change now.” He grabbed her crossed arms and started to pull her towards the stairs by the arm.

“And i said i dont want to, so i’m not.” She stopped and stomped her foot slightly for emphasis.

“This is my house, you live by my rues,” Peter growled grabbing her by bother her arms and pulling her closer, brushing his chest with hers.

“Ow, daddy you’re hurting my arm.” She squeaked in that false high pitch that grated his sensitive ears.

“Lydia are you going to change your dress?” He asked staring at her and waiting for her answer.

She leaned into him more and turned her face toward his ear. He though she might comply but she simply breathed out the softest ‘No’ and then pulled back to glare at him

“You want to be a big girl, fine ill treat you like one.”  Peter wrapped his right arm around her back to hold her still and swiftly slid his other between her legs, under that short fucking dress, and running the blade of his hand along her clothed heat. She moaned but still tried to push his hand away

“No, daddy, uh, mmmmm, no. What are you doing? stop”

Peter breathed against her face, her fake struggles only igniting his blood more, his cock, that had been half hard since he saw her in that dress, was now fully erect and throbbing painfully as she struggled against him.

“You want me to stop huh?” He asked moving his hand faster before slipping two fingers inside her panties and thrusting them into her tight, wet, heat. She was already soaking for him and she moaned at his intrusion even as she tried to push him away.

“Tell me to stop,” he said again, licking her neck as he pulled back to look at her face. He twisted his fingers inside her causing her to let out another deep moan before locking her eyes with his.

"Fuck me.”


End file.
